Spider 8ites and Love 8ites
by CaptainChiaSparrow
Summary: Humanstuck- Vriska, who just started collage about three months prior, is suddenly hit with a chance of love. Fearful of her past mistakes, she takes the chance of perusing the love of her life. Using what ever methods, or people, it will take. Also, she takes on other problems that erupt in the process. (rated M for future chapters)


A/N: Okay, first off, I hope you all enjoy this fanfic. It will have a slow start, but I would like to make this a fairly long story. KanVris is one of my very special OTPs, and I have lots planned for this two. There probably will be a good amount of mistakes, so bare with me. I have not written fanfiction is forever. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 1

"You never cared, Vriska." A familiar spoke rang inside her head, as she spun around. There was a blurred figure in the black distance. Nothing could be seen but a black void background and the shadow of that very familiar figure.

"Never cared-?" Her voice choked. "What are you talking about?"

The figure came into a more clear focus. Those ocean blue eyes, dark hair, and slightly pale skin were becoming clear. She knew those features like her own.

"That's right. You made a huge mistake, and it was all too late." He spoke again.

Suddenly he was close; Right in front of her. She didn't have time to react or even process the thought of that male she once shared feelings for. His soft hand brushed up against her cheek and caressed it. She nuzzled her cheek into the warmth with her eyes shutting closed slowly. She was as cold as a winter morning.

"You messed up, Vriska. I can't love you anymore. I don't love you anymore." She shot her eyes open as he moved away from her. "I could _never_ love you like I used to. Or, maybe I never loved you in the first place."

He was fading—Fading as if the wind were blowing him away.

"John—Wait!" She tossed out her arm in a desperate attempt to stop him. _Please don't leave me… Not yet! Don't go! I can fix it! _

"John!" Vriska's voice called out once again and with more amplitude. But, she found herself awake in her bed. She was tangled in between sweat and her bed sheets. Her breath was rapid and short. _Oh fuck… _She thought. _It was only a dream. But—_

Quickly, the girl reached out to grab her cell phone from the night stand, and flipped it open. Six twenty-two, it read. A relaxed sigh escaped from her lips. It was still too early for her to get up as well as for her roommate. Oh, she almost forgot about her. It seems that her friend was still sound-asleep across the room. She was quite shocked because Vriska's voice was rather loud from time to time. Anyone could conclude that about her.

After laying there for a moment, to try and catch her breath, the girl got out from her bed and decided to hop in the shower early. She hated when Terezi would take up all the hot water anyway. Turned on the water, stripped off her clothing, and before getting in she checked her phone once more. It was almost as if she was awaiting a message from someone. Or rather, after that nightmare, the girl had hoped that John would message her. She never regretted what happened between them. She knew her mistake of cheating on him was wrong. But, she only realized it too late. That was her biggest flaw and Vriska despised that about herself.

She tossed her phone up against the mirror from rage, and jumped into the shower. Both the mirror and the phone didn't even obtain a dent from the impact. Gosh was she pissed off. Not even the shower was going to calm her down. And usually, they did.

"I'm telling you, Terezi, it was really vivid dream." Vriska had just gotten done telling her roommate the story of the nightmare. Her body still wet from the shower and her damp hair was dripping water all over the rug. She told the story with such emotion while yanking through her ultra-tangled hair with a brush.

"Can you help me?!" Snarling at her, Vriska sat down in front of her, placing the brush inside of the other's hand.

With a sigh, she did as she was commanded. "You know, I am surprised you still act like the two of you are friends. If I was in your position, I would have let him go." Terezi gently brushed her hair and spoke. There was a small pause before words came through her mouth again. "You can be… clingy?"

"I am not clingy! You got it all backwards!" Snapping, Vriska straighten out her back and slapped her friend on the thigh. She was flicked in the forehead as a warning to behave or Terezi wouldn't help brush her hair. She always needed some help with it and stopped obediently.

"Well, you could just tell him about it." Terezi suggested. That had only made Vriska wrinkle her nose.

Then, she stood up, took the brush out of her hand and waltz over to her closet. She ignored the current subject and focused on what to wear. Vriska never cared too much for fashion and wore mostly skinny jeans and a hoodie. And, that would be her outfit for that day; gray skinny jeans and a dark blue hoodie.

She changed and looked back at her friend. "There is no point to telling him. For one thing, I don't like him anymore. Another, It was just a dream. It was probably just some sort of flashback with him and I. I can barely remember what we said because I was shouting so much at him back then and-"

She stopped talking. Terezi didn't even look like she was listening. Well, she was blind and you could never tell when or if she was even looking at you. It didn't bother her as much as she claimed it to be.

"You know what?" Terezi laid back down in her bed. Her head rested on a stack of pillows. "Just forget about it and go study or something. I heard from Tavros that your calculus class has an exam coming up. You need to get your mind off of him."

It was apparent that Terezi was right. She needed to find a way to keep her cool. She quickly sent a text demanding her friend Tavros to meet her in the library in twenty minutes and to not use his legs as an excuse. Just because he was in a wheel chair did not mean Vriska treated him any differently than the rest of her friends. In fact, she would sometimes give me a harder time because of it. Even with all the snarky comments and insults she would throw at him, Tavros _still _remained a good friend of hers. She could never understand why.

Not too much longer later, she was sitting in a cushioned seat in the library. She was sitting across from Tavros, who was unusually quiet lately. She would catch glimpses of him texting often and not paying too much attention to the book in front of him. Vriska had a hard time paying attention to her studies as well. Calculus was _not_ her best subject. She was hoping that Tavros would be there to make sure she was on track. Obviously, he wasn't the best for that job.

It was extremely quiet. The only couple noises that could be heard was the tapping of her pencil against the table, the clock ticking, faint sounds of pages turning, and quiet breathing. Vriska was bored. It wasn't until a force suddenly hit her shoulder causing her to jolt forward. Her pencil darted onto the ground.

In a quick motion, she tossed her head around to get a look at the asshole that hit her. She stood up as soon as she laid eyes on him. _Ampora…_ that name she knew quite well and had a hard time forgetting it.

"You got some nerve!" She shouted, making the tall male stop in his tracks. He to, spun around on his heel to face her. His violet eyes met her dark blue ones.

His large hand brushed back his hazelnut and blonde hair. It was thick like his British accent he carried around with him. That was one of the many features about him that Vriska hated. The two often got into arguments about silly little things. But, to others, it was quite a show. Eridan Ampora was quite the flamboyant and cocky man. He was also known to hit on a lot of girls, as well as boys. No one really knew why.

"I don't know what you are talkin' about." Eridan finally replied. His hand was placed firmly on his hip. "You got some nerve of accusin' me of knockin' into you."

"But, you did! Tavros saw it all happen, right?"

They both looked at him, who was trying to pick up the pencil from his wheel chair. It was quite the difficult task. After a frustrated sigh, Vriska picked it up for him and slammed it on the table. Tavros remained silent.

Her attention on Eridan again, she raised her voice. "I don't care if you are rich, Ampora, you aren't any more important than me."

"I still did not knock into you!" He was trying to make her look imprudent.

Whether or not it was working, the two were getting a large amount of glares. They were in a library and their voices could be heard from all over the second level.

"Just admit it. You were clumsy and knocked right into my shoulder. You could have broken it."

"Well good. Maybe you will finally understand that you are entirely useless to the human race." He wrinkled his nose at her, with a raised voice as well.

"Uh, guys…" A gentle voice squawked from the background. Tavros held up a shaky hand. "Maybe you should stop being so loud—"

"Shut up!" Eridan and Vriska snapped at him in sync. Then they quickly glared at one another again.

The two were now inches apart and full of rage. If it weren't for the fact that Vriska was a girl, Eridan would be glad to take a couple of swings at her. And, she would be more than excited to take a few swings back.

An exhale came from Vriska's lungs. "Shut the hell up, and apologize to my crippled friend!" Her arm flung out as she pointed to him. Tavros was nervous and flustered on what to do about the situation.

Before any of the three could react, Vriska and Eridan both were hit by a force in the back of the head, one after another. Their foreheads hit each other resulting in them both to jolting backwards onto the ground.

"Would you both kindly refrain from causing so much uproar? I would like to engage in this rather stimulating story." A slender female, in a red pencil skirt hovered over the two on the ground. Her hair was cut stylishly short and framed her feminine face. She had hit them with the book that was resting on her shoulder with her hand balancing it. Her free hand was on her hip.

Vriska stayed on the floor as Eridan stood up. He rolled his eyes and strolled away. Vriska's cerulean eyes were locked onto her. Her pale skin seemed to glow with a radiant beauty. And everything about her gentle voice was drawing her even more in. Vriska must have had a strange smile on her face because the woman who had scolded her was now tossing a look of disgust at her.

_Who… Is she? _


End file.
